Second Chance
by Merveille
Summary: [AU] Di usia 28 tahun, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ia kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengulang masa SMA-nya. Kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke akan tumbuh dewasa bersamanya di masa depan, dia harus menyelamatkan mereka meski itu berarti rela membuang segalanya [SakuraCentric!]


**Second Chance**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to Merveille

AU, time travel, OOC and more

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _5 Mei 2005_

 _Aduh, sial. Hari ini aku jatuh dari tangga. Padahal besok ada ujian lari dari Guy-sensei, Naruto memelukku seakan aku sekarat saja pffft. Jangan tanya soal Sasuke-kun, dia mengomel seperti okaa-san._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter one – Start Over**

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun?"

Kepalanya pening, ada rasa nyeri pada kaki bagian kanannya. Awalnya Sakura mengira dia tengah tertidur seperti biasa, di atas meja ruangannya akibat tumpukan data rumah sakit bulanan yang masuk ke dalam divisi bedah. Seharusnya dalam posisi duduk yang begitu lama, rasa pegal mampir pada punggung dan tulang belakangnya. Namun hanya kaki kanan yang sulit digerakan, sesuatu tengah mencengkeram tungkainya.

"Diamlah Dobe, kau akan dimarahi oleh Kabuto-sensei."

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Sinar lampu yang menyoroti begitu terang hingga ia harus berkedip beberapa kali dan menghalau dengan punggung tangan. "Lihat Teme! Dia bangun!"

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh."

Apa dia pingsan? Atau anak buahnya mengira dia telah sekarat dan membawa ke ruang ICU? Kenapa ramai sekali? Ruangannya selalu sepi dan hanya terisi oleh sosoknya sendiri. Lagipula, dua suara lelaki yang sedari tadi mengusik benar-benar terasa familiar.

"Sakura-chan tidak akan mati 'kan?"

"Dia hanya terkilir, bukan ditusuk pedang."

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Sakura terangkat naik. Iris hijau muda seperti tunas yang dipenuhi embun pagi hari terekspos jelas meski akhirnya dia harus menyipit akibat rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawah. Awalnya Sakura meringis hingga dua lelaki yang sedari tadi berdebat itu langsung terdiam, memberikan fokus mereka sepenuhnya kepada sosok sang gadis berambut merah muda di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura-chan?"

Penglihatan Sakura agak buram, samar-samar ia melihat bayangan kuning yang terlampau dekat dengannya hingga berkali-kali dia berkedip agar semua semakin jelas. Namun ketika bayangan tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah objek pasti, napas sang gadis serasa terhenti.

"N-naruto?" Pupilnya melebar dalam hitungan detik. Seakan ada satu ember air dingin menyirami kepala, tubuh yang sedari tadi terbaring segera bangkit dengan antusias. Sakura tidak mempercayai ini, apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Pria bersurai kuning secerah matahari, sahabat dekatnya, Naruto ada di depan mata.

Seharusnya Naruto…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa terasa satu tetes air mata turun begitu cepat, melewati pipinya yang memerah tanpa bisa berkedip. Sosok pria lain dengan rambut kelam mencuat dan wajah oriental khas milik seorang Uchiha turut membuat Sakura berada dalam kondisi haru. Kedua tangannya ingin menutup mulut yang tengah terbuka lebar, namun apa daya, alih-alih bergerak, kuasa Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali hadir dalam keadaan yang sehat.

"Astaga Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kakimu sakit sekali? Teme lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tch, menyebalkan sekali."

Dua lelaki ini terus beradu mulut, mengembalikan kenangan demi kenangan yang sudah menghantui hidupnya selama dua belas tahun. Naruto dengan suara berisik, sedangkan Sasuke yang selalu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Mereka telah bersama sejak sekolah dasar, tumbuh menjadi sisi kiri dan kanan seorang Haruno Sakura sampai menginjak bangku SMA.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya sampai Naruto meninggal.

Sakura ingat dengan jelas. Kenangan buruk itu terpaku begitu dalam pada otaknya. Naruto sudah mati, dua belas tahun yang lalu akibat terjatuh dari atap sekolah. Saat itu malam hari, bintang bertaburan di angkasa tapi kebahagiaan mereka lenyap seketika.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya, dia berusaha untuk menyingkir dari ranjang agar tangan yang kini terulur bisa meraih pipi Naruto.

"S-sakura-chan?"

Hangat, Sakura bisa merasakan hawa kehidupan mengalir ke telapak tangannya. "Kau hidup?" Sekali lagi air matanya tumpah. Mungkin Naruto bisa merasakan tangan yang menempel lembut pada pipinya tengah bergetar pelan, namun Sakura tidak peduli. Ia juga mengabaikan tatapan kaget yang dilemparkan oleh si surai pirang dan kernyitan alis Sasuke. Kebahagiaannya lebih dari apapun. Bila ternyata ia di surga, Sakura rela asal kedua sahabatnya menemani di sini.

"Tentu saja dia hidup, yang jatuh dari tangga itu kau, bukan dia." Sasuke menyahuti, menggantikan Naruto yang sibuk merona. "Apa kepalamu ikut terbentur?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Perlahan-lahan tangannya dipindahkan oleh Naruto. Jemari besar itu menggenggam miliknya, ada raut cemas di wajah putra sulung Namikaze. Sepertinya Naruto mulai memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, apalagi saat iris hijau teduh milik Sakura bergerak ke segala arah, entah mengamati apa.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kami membawamu ke UKS, kau pingsan setelah jatuh dari tanggga. Kabuto-sensei bilang hanya kakimu yang terkilir, apa kepalamu juga sakit?" Kekuatiran Naruto hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari Sakura. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Melihat sekitar demi memastikan dugaan mustahil yang tercetus di dalam otak.

Ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati bersama Sasuke dan Naruto masih sama seperti dalam ingatan masa SMA-nya. Tirai pembatas untuk tiga tempat tidur, jendela yang menghadap lapangan baseball, lalu meja Kabuto-sensei yang selalu penuh akan botol ramuan aneh.

"UKS sekolah?" Sakura bertanya lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sekeliling, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"Hn."

"Aku… kembali menjadi murid?"

"Kembali? Pfft, bahkan kita baru saja masuk tiga bulan lalu. Ayolah Sakura-chan, apa kau ingin cepat lulus?"

Sakura termangu sejenak. Bibirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan dua gigi depan yang dapat diintip dari celah bibir. Rasanya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan, bahwa Sasuke akan mengalami disalokasi bahu saat pertandingan final basket antar sekolah, bahwa Naruto akan ditemukan mati mengenaskan satu tahun lagi. Rasa frustasi yang berkarat di dalam tubuhnya selama dua belas tahun ini dan penyesalan yang dipikulnya, tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam kata-kata.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Maka Sakura memanggil nama mereka, pelan namun mampu membuat dua pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. Diperhatikan sejenak bagaimana alis tajam Sasuke naik sebelah dalam kecurigaan, lalu kedua mata biru Naruto membesar penuh tanya. Selama ini mereka selalu melindungi Sakura dari apapun, dan sekarang dia yang akan melindungi masa depan mereka.

Sakura akan menyelamatkan kedua sahabatnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, SMA Konoha selalu saja menjadi tempat favorit Haruno Sakura. Murid-murid yang memenuhi lorong serta kantin, Kakashi-sensei yang sering tertidur di atas pohon dengan buku pornonya menutupi wajah, perpustakaan yang hanya diisi oleh Neji dan Shikamaru, lalu ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu saja ribut di dekatnya. Mereka dijuluki sebagai tim tujuh, hanya karena seorang senior di masa orientasi bernama Deidara membentuk mereka dalam satu tim dan tentu saja Naruto yang memang sejatinya biang onar terus menggeret mereka dalam masa hukuman.

Sakura ingat ketika ibunya datang sebagai wali Naruto karena pria itu telah memecahkan kaca kantor kepala sekolah berkali-kali akibat tendangan saat latihan sepak bola. Beberapa hari kemudian, ayahnya datang menggantikan kakak Sasuke yang sedang bekerja di luar negeri karena si bungsu Uchiha berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Kabuto-sensei, guru penjaga UKS yang senang menjahilinya pun menjadikan alasan itu untuk memanggil mereka trio kembar siam.

'Apa ayahmu mengelola panti asuhan? Atau mereka menyediakan jasa pengganti untuk murid bermasalah?'

Satu pukulan mendarat di hidung Kabuto. Pria berambut perak itu meringis, mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat tinjuan Sakura lalu kekehan panjang lepas begitu saja. Hubungannya dengan Kabuto memang serumit itu, toh, dia adalah sepupu jauhnya yang diduga sebagai seorang _Masochist_.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kepalamu tidak terbentur?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Sontak saja Sakura yang sedang mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah sambil mengelus-elus meja belajarnya di dalam kelas pun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kepalamu." Lelaki itu membenarkan posisi duduknya tepat di belakang si gadis. Punggung semakin disandarkan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada seakan ia sengaja memasang pose yang cukup mengintimidasi. "Dari tadi kau tersenyum sendiri, aku curiga kau jadi gila setelah jatuh dari tangga."

Lantas Sakura mendengus, ditirunya sikap melipat tangan Sasuke setelah memutar tempat duduknya agar menghadap lelaki itu sepenuhnya. "Sejak kapan kau pintar membuat orang kesal seperti Sai?" Kedua ujung alis Sasuke bertemu, dahinya mengerut sempurna karena Uchiha memang tidak suka disamakan dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan si murid pucat dari kelas sebelah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tambah Sakura disusul sebuah senyuman lebar pada bibirnya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku hanya jatuh dari tangga, bukan ditusuk pedang." Sasuke menghela napas, berdebat dengan Sakura sama saja berdebat dengan Kabuto. Apa semua kerabat Sakura seperti ini?

Tapi, sikap Sakura setelah jatuh dari tangga sungguh mengusiknya. Kabuto mengijinkan sepupunya untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya yang dilihat darimanapun sia-sia. Kakashi-sensei selalu datang sepuluh menit terakhir tanpa dosa lalu memberikan pekerjaan rumah begitu banyak. Mungkin Sakura yang begitu rajin bukanlah hal aneh, gadis berambut merah muda ini memang selalu menjadi murid unggulan sejak sekolah dasar, satu tingkat di bawah Shikamaru yang notabene anak jenius tanpa usaha. Namun yang cukup membuat pikiran Sasuke terganggu adalah cara pandang Sakura ke arah semuanya seperti seorang anak bayi yang baru menemukan dunia. Ada binar-binar kebahagiaan, senyum yang tak berhenti tersungging di wajah, lalu beberapa pernyataan aneh seperti 'wah, aku merindukan roti isi kantin ini' – ayolah, kemarin dia juga makan roti isi yang sama.

"Hei Teme!" Satu pukulan mendarat di pundak sebelah kanan Sasuke. Hampir saja dua mata hitamnya keluar akibat melotot kesal ke arah sahabat mereka satu lagi, Naruto. "Aku sudah ijin bolos latihan hari ini, kita bisa mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Bodoh, mana ada ijin yang bolos."

"Tentu saja ada, kau saja yang bodoh."

Kini Sakura yang menghela napas. "Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik kok, tanpa di antar juga pasti akan sampai."

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan kesulitan naik tangga di stasiun? Kalau tidak ada yang memberikanmu tempat duduk di kereta?"

Diam-diam Sakura melirik Sasuke demi mengirimkan sebuah telepati bahwa sahabat mereka ini sungguh berlebihan. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan mati." Bisa dilihat bahwa Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai aksi unjuk rasa. Sakura paham bahwa Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya pasti ingin memukul bibir pria ini, mungkin dia juga, tapi sudah sangat lama Sakura tidak melihat Naruto.

"Kepalamu bermasalah."

"Hah?"

Sahutan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dan Naruto hingga sepenuhnya tertuju pada pria bersurai hitam legam itu. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menyuarakan diagnosanya tanpa ragu, lagipula kelakuan Sakura sangat aneh di mata kelamnya.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar celotehan bodoh Naruto adalah hal ajaib. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan dunia kalau ini mungkin pertanda kiamat. Sasuke lebih mencurigai bahwa ada saraf di dalam kepala Sakura yang putus.

"Akan kusuruh dokter Orochimaru ke rumahmu nanti malam."

"Buat apa? Dia menyeramkan, tidak tidak tidak."

"Kau bisa memukul Choji dengan satu tangan, tapi takut dengan pria berambut panjang? Lucu sekali Haruno."

Sakura terdiam, harusnya dia kesal. Bila ini adalah dirinya sewaktu umur belasan tahun, tangan kanannya akan terayun demi memberikan satu jitakan pada dahi Sasuke. Tapi bibirnya justru melengkung begitu lebar, perasaan rindunya memang tidak terbendung.

"Dasar Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno memang bukanlah keluarga kaya raya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang tinggal di apartemen paling mahal di Konoha bersama sang kakak, atau Naruto bersama keluarga yang memiliki sebuah restoran ramen terkenal. Kizashi merupakan pegawai pemerintah di bagian perencanaan kota, sedangkan Mebuki hanya seorang perawat di rumah sakit umum. Namun mereka bertiga hidup dengan layak, tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah dua lantai tak jauh dari pusat kota, dan dinaungi oleh kebahagiaan.

Di masa depan, waktu dimana ia berasal, Sakura berhasil menggapai impiannya menjadi seorang dokter spesialis bedah. Meskipun orang tuanya telah tiada, rumahnya berganti menjadi sebuah apartemen di dekat rumah sakit, dan kedua sahabatnya hilang, Sakura berada pada puncak tertinggi sendirian.

Padahal dia ingat dengan jelas impian Naruto dan Sasuke. Jika saja Sakura tidak begitu egois, mungkin Naruto sudah berada dalam perjalanan menjadi seorang perdana menteri. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia yakin lelaki itu melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha seperti Itachi.

Sakura telah berjanji, kali ini dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Di masa depan, Sasuke dan Naruto akan meraih impian mereka.

"Kali ini bukan kau yang berbuat masalah 'kan?"

Mebuki memandang curiga, tadi sore anaknya bersama dua sahabat lelaki yang sangat ia kenali berdiri di depan rumah sambil berjalan bagai penyusup. Untung saja dia tidak mendapatkan lembur hari ini hingga menemukan trio remaja ini mengintip jendela rumah, apalagi perban yang melilit di kaki kanan Sakura menambah kecurigaannya.

"Jadwal okaa-san dan tou-san minggu ini sedang padat, kalau ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah…"

Sakura meringis, piring yang baru ia bilas dengan kucuran air keran di dapur pun segera diletakkan di tempat seharusnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh!" Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng cepat, sebisa mungkin dia memasang ekspresi menyakinkan agar sang ibu tidak meragukan apapun. "Aku hanya jatuh dari tangga karena sedikit mengantuk, lalu mereka mengantarku pulang."

Mebuki masih mengamatinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita berambut pirang ini hingga sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di pucuk kepala Sakura. Sesungguhnya tindakan itu sangat mengherankan. Mibuki bukan tipikal seorang ibu yang melakukan hal lembut, Sakura paham dengan baik. Dia senang mencubit, menjitak atau bahkan mengomel sepanjang waktu seperti neneknya di Kyoto.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, untung saja kau tidak jatuh dari jendela."

"Kaa-san, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bunuh diri."

Akhirnya sebuah cengiran hadir di wajah Mebuki. Setelah mengendikkan bahu, wanita itu kembali merapikan beberapa benda di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri di depan _pantry_ , mengamati bagaimana ibunya bergerak dan terkadang mengeluh akan sakit punggung yang diderita. Saat dia bekerja nanti, Sakura tidak mempunyai banyak waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Operasi di rumah sakit, tugas ke luar, dan keputusan Kizashi untuk tinggal di Kyoto membuat Sakura hanya bisa melihat mereka sebulan sekali, itupun kalau dia sempat.

"Lain kali suruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk makan malam dulu di sini. Rumah mereka berlawanan arah, pasti tidak sempat makan malam saat sampai di rumah."

"Hu'um."

Sakura mengulum senyum. Dia tahu bahwa Mebuki memperhatikan kedua lelaki itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Meski banyak komentar pedas atau bahkan sering memukul kepala Sasuke serta Naruto dengan gulungan kertas, Mebuki tidak pernah menyuruh Sakura untuk menjauhi mereka. Sakura ingat betapa sedihnya sang ibu saat mengetahui tentang kematian Naruto.

"Sampai mereka menikah pun akan kusuruh makan di sini kalau sempat," sahutnya lagi sembari melanjutkan kegiatan mengatur piring yang tertunda. Disela-sela suara kucuran air yang keluar dari keran, suara tawa Mebuki terdengar begitu saja untuk merespon pernyataan anaknya.

"Sebaiknya mereka mencari istri yang tidak bisa memasak."

Sakura masih tersenyum. Di dalam ingatannya terakhir kali, mendengar suara mereka berdua pun tak pernah terjadi. Semuanya buruk, bahkan dirinya juga ikut menjadi buruk. "Apa besok mereka akan menjemputmu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Aa…" Ada jeda sejenak, sepertinya sang ibu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Akan kubuatkan sarapan untuk dimakan di kereta. Apa mereka masih menyukai roti isi special buatan okaa-san?"

"Aku berani taruhan kalau Sasuke-kun dan Naruto akan berdebat untuk membawa kotak bekalnya nanti."

Ketiga kalinya Mebuki tertawa. Sungguh, Sakura merasa bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Sesering apapun dia menggigit bibirnya, mencubit pipinya, dan bahkan menyuruh dirinya untuk bangun. Dia masih berada di sini. Belasan tahun di masa lampau, dimana semuanya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian sebelum matanya kembali terbuka di UKS tadi siang. Harusnya dia di rumah sakit, bekerja seperti biasa. Apa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Sakura kurang mempercayai hal-hal magis ataupun keajaiban yang sulit dinalar.

"Sakura?"

Tubuhnya hampir terlonjak di tempat saat suara sang ibu terdengar, bahkan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengusap permukaan piring juga ikut terhenti. "Ya kaa-san?"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai terluka seperti ini. Kau membuat okaa-san kuatir."

Ketika Sakura berbalik, dia melihat sosok Mebuki yang masih sibuk membersihkan meja makan. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengelap meja dengan begitu telaten, kedua alisnya tertaut menunjukan bahwa perkataannya tadi bukanlah candaan.

Ibunya masih hidup.

Sakura sadar bahwa kedua matanya memanas.

"Hmm, tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang ia duga, di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke lebih memperdulikan kotak sarapan berisi roti isi buatan ibunya daripada tujuan asli mereka menjemput Sakura. Seharusnya dia melayangkan protes, apalagi mengingat kakinya masih terkilir. Alih-alih ingin merasa kesal, Sakura hanya terkekeh dan mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari Sasuke, lagi dan lagi.

Hari ini tanggal enam Mei, apa yang akan terjadi?

Sementara mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dalam kecepatan yang lambat, berterima kasihlah pada kondisi kakinya. Sakura berusaha mengingat isi buku harian yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Meski penyebab Naruto jatuh dari atas gedung sekolah tak pernah ia ketahui, setidaknya beberapa pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Naruto terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Mungkin, Sakura bisa mengubah dari hal kecil seperti itu. Mungkin, jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bertengkar, kejadian buruk satu tahun lagi tak akan pernah terjadi. Dan mungkin, mereka bertiga bisa tumbuh dewasa bersama di masa depan.

"Teme, kudengar kau diterima dalam klub basket?"

"Hn."

"Sial, aku masih menanti hasil seleksi klub sepak bola."

"Setelah jatuh saat kau ingin menendang?" Ada dengusan keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, pria berambut hitam itu hanya melirik Naruto dari ujung mata tajamnya lalu kembali memandangi lorong sekolah mereka. Beberapa murid perempuan mencuri-curi pandang, ingin menyapa tapi Sasuke pasti tak berniat membalas. Luar biasa, Sakura menghela napas saat situasi ini menyadarkannya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok idola di tahun pertamanya.

"Hei! Itu tidak disengaja!"

"Kalau kau sengaja itu artinya otakmu menyusut seperti kismis."

Kedua iris mata Sakura hampir saja berputar mendengar sahutan Sasuke. Matahari baru terbit satu jam yang lalu dan lihatlah, mereka mulai beradu mulut. Tanpa basa-basi satu pukulan ringan mendarat pada lengan atas Sasuke. "Aku yakin Naruto akan diterima, dia bermain cukup baik kemarin."

"Tidak valid, saat itu kau pingsan."

Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan kedua iris matanya berputar sinis. "Daripada menguatirkan hasil seleksinya, lebih baik kau kuatir soal ujian lari hari ini, bodoh." Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Oh, dia ingat soal ini. Guy-sensei memberikannya ijin untuk melakukan tes minggu depan, sendirian, di saat yang lain sedang asik bermain voli dalam gedung.

"Lagipula aku panik saat tahu Sakura-chan pingsan… Hinata-chan!"

Seruan Naruto membuat seluruh otot tubuhnya menegang. Entah mengapa dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya lagi, menyerangnya seperti sebuah peringatan akan sesuatu. Saat nama gadis itu menggetarkan gendang telinganya, Sakura teringat akan luka lama yang lebih dalam.

Sepuluh meter di hadapan mereka, ada seorang murid perempuan dengan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya tengah mengangguk manis demi membalas panggilan Naruto. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupu Neji, si tuan putri dari keluarga terpandang, manajer klub basket SMA Konoha, lalu…

Cinta pertama Uchiha Sasuke.

Masalah pertama mereka ketika SMA.

 **To Be Continued**

Author's note : Halo! Ini fic SasuSaku pertamaku. Rencananya akan dibuat hingga belasan chapter mengingat jarak hingga insiden Naruto jatuh itu satu tahun dari timeline chapter pertama. Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata atau kesalahan yang tidak disengaja /bows/ Aku akan berusaha mengupdate cerita ini secara berkala. Doakan saja agar aku tidak sibuk ;;; Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
